criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Blurry Lines
Blurry Lines is a case featured in Criminal Case as the eighty-ninth case of the game. It is the thirty-fifth case of Berrini and the fifth case in Shadow Corner. Plot On Halloween, Luke and the player went to the asylum where they first investigated the waiting room in search for any clues on asylum doctor Arthur Gullets, who apparently had autopsied the first two victims in Switzerland. When the duo found where Arthur was at that time on a schedule, they went to the doctor's office where they found Shadow Corner Mayor's assistant Charlie Osborne with holes in his head. They soon found clues to suspect district mayor Jakob Left, asylum doctor Arthur Gullets and asylum nurse Kate Winning. They then found out that Charlie was helping out the asylum on Jakob's orders, including taking asylum patients on a trip to the local cafe. The detectives then investigated the strange cafe where they found clues to suspect the victim's friend Cassandra Williams and an asylum patient Gordon Hedison. They then found out that the victim was only working for Jakob due to his social standings. They then found out that Gordon had broken out of his room and was running away from the asylum. They then tracked Gordon down back at the cafe before they found enough clues to apprehend Arthur Gullets for the murder. When Luke questioned Arthur about the murder, the doctor said that he didn't want to reveal anything, saying that it was possible one of the mad asylum patients was the killer. However, after all the evidence was revealed, he immediately confessed to the murder. He said that he murdered the mayor's assistant because he wanted to send a message to the mayor. He explained how Jakob said that the legend wasn't real when Arthur said that he knew that it was real. He then said that he knew because he was one of the survivors years before and that he was angry that the mayor didn't listen to anyone who said that they survived the legend's wrath. Arthur finally admitted that he believed that Jakob was the cause for those survivors to be sent to the asylum before Luke arrested him. In the trial, Judge Marrakchi decided that it was best for Arthur to be put in prison for the rest of his life. After the trial, Luke and the player decided to interrogate Jakob Left, who denied the accusations against him. This led the player to interrogate Arthur again in prison. Arthur explained how he collected proof, including envelopes of bribe money from an unknown person to someone in the asylum. They then tracked the doctor's file on the bribe money inside his office, as well a plea for help on a strange statue. They investigated the strange statue further which led them to patient Gordon Hedison, who confessed that he was a survivor of The Shadow who was put in prison for "insanity". They then organized for him to help the other survivors get their personal possessions and to be transferred into protective custody till the legend was caught. The player also investigated the bribe money with Astrid by dusting the envelopes for prints. Imani then revealed that the prints had belonged to nurse Kate Winning, who revealed that she was paid by someone to put the survivors in the asylum under the lies that they were mentally unstable and insane. When Kate refused to reveal her source, the detectives soon found out that Kate was paid by the Shadow, who had given her a message on a newspaper clipping that Jordan revealed involved Luke and two of his friends. This forced Luke to explain that on a skiing trip with his friends in Switzerland had led to the death of his friends at the hands of an unknown person. The victims' autopsies were similiar to the ones they found across the district, proving that Luke was the cause behind the legend's motive. Following the case's revelations, the team had a short party before Luke recieved a message from the legend, saying that the team had finally solved the puzzle and that they would make one final victim before disappearing forever. This led Astrid and the player to promise to a panicking Luke that they would catch this murderous serial killer, once and for all... Summary Victim *'Charlie Osborne' (found with several holes in his head) Murder Weapon *'Corkscrew' Killer *'Arthur Gullets' Suspects Profile *This suspect eats dark chocolate. *This suspect has watched A Wind-up Satsuma. Profile *This suspect eats dark chocolate. *This suspect has watched A Wind-up Satsuma. *This suspect knows Latin. Appearance *This suspect wears white. Profile *This suspect eats dark chocolate. *This suspect has watched A Wind-up Satsuma. *This suspect knows Latin. Appearance *This suspect wears white. Profile *This suspect eats dark chocolate. *This suspect has watched A Wind-up Satsuma. *This suspect knows Latin. Appearance *This suspect wears white. Profile *This suspect eats dark chocolate. *This suspect has watched A Wind-up Satsuma. *This suspect knows Latin. Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer eats dark chocolate. *The killer has watched A Wind-up Satsuma. *The killer knows Latin. *The killer is a male. *The killer wears white. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Asylum Waiting Room. (Clue: Faded Clipboard) *Examine Clipboard. (Result: Doctor's Schedule; New Crime Scene: Doctor’s Offices) *Investigate Doctor’s Offices. (Clues: Victim's Body, Victim's Journal, Lab Coat; New Scene: Asylum Waiting Room) *Examine Victim's Journal. (Result: Victim's Assignments; New Suspect: Jakob Left) *Interrogate Mayor Left about his deputy's murder. *Examine Lab Coat. (Result: Arthur's Tag; New Suspect: Arthur Gullets) *Ask Arthur Gullets about Charlie's murder. *Investigate Asylum Waiting Room again. (Clues: Torn Pieces, Box of Donations) *Examine Box of Donations. (Result: Photo of Victim and Nurse; New Suspect: Kate Winning) *Ask Nurse Kate Winning about how she knew the victim. *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Threat) *Analyze Threat. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer has watched A Wind-up Satsuma) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats dark chocolate) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Ghoulish Café. (Clues: Photo Frame, Tea Cup, Asylum Tag) *Examine Photo Frame. (Result: Woman Identified; New Suspect: Cassandra Williams) *Talk to Cassandra about her friend's murder. (Attribute: Cassandra has watched A Wind-up Satsuma) *Examine Asylum Tag. (Result: Patient's Nametag; New Suspect: Gordon Hedison) *Talk to Gordon Hedison about his outing with the victim. (Attribute: Gordon has watched A Wind-up Satsuma) *Examine Tea Cup. (Result: Killer's Threat) *Analyze Killer's Threat. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows Latin; New Crime Scene: Waiting Chairs) *Investigate Waiting Chairs. (Result: Victim's Bag, Dirty Poster) *Examine Dirty Poster. (Result: Strange Liquid) *Examine Liquid. (Result: Morphine) *Ask Miss Winning about the message she scribbled on the poster. (Attribute: Kate knows Latin, has watched A Wind-up Satsuma and eats dark chocolate, Gordon knows Latin) *Examine Victim's Bag. (Result: Victim's Tablet) *Analyze Victim's Tablet. (12:00:00) *Confront Mayor Left about calling the victim a bad person. (Attribute: Jakob eats dark chocolate and has watched A Wind-up Satsuma) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Go see why Gordon escaped the asylum. (Attribute: Gordon eats dark chocolate; New Crime Scene: Spooky Seats) *Investigate Spooky Seats. (Clues: Locked Box, Discarded Bottle) *Examine Locked Box. (Result: Faded Ring Box) *Examine Faded Ring Box. (Result: Inscription Revealed) *Ask Cassandra about the proposal from the victim. (Attribute: Cassandra knows Latin and eats dark chocolate) *Examine Discarded Bottle. (Result: Black Substance) *Analyze Black Substance. (09:00:00) *Ask Arthur Gullets about the victim stealing morphine. (Attribute: Arthur eats dark chocolate, has watched A Wind-up Satsuma and knows Latin) *Investigate Arthur's Desk. (Clues: Trash Can, Bloodstained Corkscrew) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Bloody Wrapper) *Analyze Bloody Wrapper. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer is a male) *Examine Bloodstained Corkscrew. (Result: Torn Fibers) *Analyze Torn Fibers. (15:00:00; Murder Weapon Found: Corkscrew; Attribute: The killer wears white) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to The Cries from the Shadows (5/6). (No stars) The Cries from the Shadows (5/6) *Confront Jakob Left about the accusations set against him. *Ask Arthur in prison and see if he can give any proof. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Doctor's Offices. (Clues: Strange Statue, Envelopes) *Examine Strange Statue. (Result: Scribbled Note) *Analyze Statue's Note. (03:00:00) *Go see Gordon Hedison about his note on the statue. (Reward: Asylum Straitjacket) *Examine Bribe Money. (Result: Fingerprints) *Analyze Fingerprints. (03:00:00) *Arrest Kate Winning for putting survivors of the Shadow in the asylum. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Ghoulish Café. (Result: Faded Clipping) *Examine Faded Clipping. (Result: News Clipping) *Analyze News Clipping. (06:00:00) *Ask Luke about the truth of what happened in Switzerland. *Assure Luke that they would stop the legend. (All tasks must be complete) *Go on to the next case! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Berrini Category:Shadow Corner